dynasty_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Mt. Hua
The Battle of Mt. Hua was one of the two fictional battles during Wu Qiang's Eastern Yong Campaign. The battlefield took up the cities of Hua Yin, Wei Nan, Lu Shi, and Mt. Hua. It was fought between Wu Qiang of Shu and Guo Jia of Wei. Background After Wei's failed attempt at conquering Jing Province, Shu and Wu were able to push their forces into Liang and Yu Province respectively. With the fall of Chen Cang by Shu, Wei built up a strong defensive at the Wu Zhang Plains to halt their advance. In Eastern Yong Province, Cao Pi, having been the pinnacle figure behind the failed invasion of Jing, was assigned to protect Feng Xiang, a city in eastern Yong Province, with Jia Xu, while Guo Jia was put in charge of Wei Nan and Xu Huang in charge of Hua Yin. While Zhuge Liang pushed to Chang An, Wu Qiang decided to push to the city's rearguard. He led his troops through Xiang Yang and into Wan Castle, overpowering the remaining Wei troops and seizing it. From there, Wu Qiang led his troops to Lu Shi, a city southeast of Mt. Hua and planned an assault of the mountain. The Battle Battle Plan While Zhuge Liang pushed his troops into Wu Zhang Plains, Wu Qiang decided to deploy his force from Xin Castle into Wan Castle. Using Xiang Yang as a transfer point, he marched a grand army to Wan Castle, forcing the Wei troops stationed there to surrender. He was then advised by many tacticians to march through Mt. Hua and advance across the Yellow River to Feng Xiang. Wu Qiang, however, decided to station his troops in Lu Shi and made preparations to capture Wei Nan and Hua Yin via Mt. Hua. The tacticians questioned Wu Qiang's motive, with him stating that Mt. Hua was a lone mountain that could be besieged and that attempting a full scale march could be suicidal. Wu Qiang also explained that, even if they neglected Guo Jia and Xu Huang's forces and were able to make it pass them, that they could cause a problem later in Feng Xiang. Following their leader's decision, the Shu Army marched to Lu Shi and planned for an assault on Mt. Hua. Capturing Mt. Hua Mt. Hua was protected by Yu Jin, who was given command of a moderately big army to protect southern Yong. In the nearby cities of Hua Yin and Wei Nan, Xu Huang and Guo Jia led their troops to defend his rearguard. Wu Qiang knew that attacking Mt. Hua head-on would bring attention from Hua Yin and Wei Nan and so plotted to sneak attack Yu Jin and conquer Mt. Hua before Xu Huang and Guo Jia could notice. Wu Qiang sent his son, Wu Yue, along with Gao Xiang, Fu Qian, and Zhang Yi, to create a diversion at the pass between Hua Yin and Lu Shi to distract Xu Huang. The plan worked and Xu Huang focused his attack on Wu Yue's force. As that was occuring, Wu Ming secretly led his eldest son, Wu Xiao, along with Huang Zhong and Yan Yan, up the southern mountain pass towards Mt. Hua. Wu Qiang was able to forge a reinforcement request by Xu Huang and sent it to Yu Jin. Reading that Xu Huang's troops needed help, Yu Jin quickly sent some troops to give aid. Wu Qiang then launched a sneak attack against Mt. Hua. Yu Jin attempted to send messengers to alert Guo Jia and Xu Huang about his predicament, but the messengers were shot down by Huang Zhong. Yu Jin lost and was captured as Wu Qiang divided his force in two and charged to Wei Nan and Hua Yin. As Guo Jia received the news, he knew it was too late to besiege Mt. Hua and sent a messenger to order Xu Huang back to Hua Yin. Xu Huang was in the middle of battle and only received the message when Huang Zhong's troops had already attacked. Being cornered, Xu Huang escaped through the eastern path and headed for Feng Xiang, followed by a defeated Guo Jia who failed to hold Wei Nan. With this, the Shu Army claimed another grand victory against Wei. Aftermath With the fall of Wei Nan & Hua Yin, southern Yong Province became open to attack and forced Cao Cao to weaken his force in Hua Bei to fortify Yong. Soon, the victory of Shu at Wu Zhang Plains was announced and Wu Qiang began preparations to attack Feng Xiang. When Xu Huang and Guo Jia arrived at Feng Xiang, Cao Pi and Jia Xu prepared the city for a defense against Wu Qiang's assaulted, which they both knew was inevitable.Category:BattlesCategory:Fictional Battles